Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are fun extras hidden in games, and the Nancy Drew games take the term quite literally. Sometimes these eggs will be accompanied by a cluck (because they are being laid). They usually require multiple random steps to view/obtain, as opposed to Cookies, which are simply immediately visible, usually unclickable goodies. Message in a Haunted Mansion After you have put the phoenix's eye back in place, head to the attic and open the chest where you found the iron. You'll see a face a lot like Abby's! After you have put the phoenix's eye back in place, go to the parlor and answer the phone if it is ringing. (Some people have had trouble getting this to work originally.) There is a voice that says "I've fallen and I can't get up!". Treasure in the Royal Tower Call GOCATS, MCQUACK, or ARACARI for special surprises! These names are Her Interactive employee's usernames on the Her Interactive board. Aracari gives clues to Easter eggs later and has Easter egg awards named after him at the end of some games. The Final Scene Call The Library of Congress (1-202-555-5000) before you get the number from Eustacia. The phone will become a jukebox allowing you to play songs from the game. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake This is where it gets interesting. Call 555-6266 (Manon) or 555-7658 (Solver) and hear Nancy congratulate them on being the first to figure out that Secret of the Scarlet Hand was her next mystery. She rewards them by placing an actual Easter Egg in the inventory. (You can look through the Case Closed forum on the Her Interactive message board to see how this was discovered.) With the egg as your cursor, you can find new paths in the woods, even through the trees. They are dead ends, but messages will appear in the text box, such as shout outs or a developer's rant about having to change the entire woods. The Haunted Carousel When Ingrid is gone, click at the very top left corner of the game window while facing the door out of her office (while the magnifying glass is red). Nancy will get a phone call from a contest. Answer the question correctly and you'll win an Easter Egg (If you don't know, the answer to the question is "Madison"). Using your egg as a cursor, open the box in Eliot's studio (they look like horse tails). Then go to the Midway Games and click to the far right towards the garage to get a very odd blast from the past. Danger on Deception Island Click on the guppy in the tide pool about thirty times to get a special message from him! In the tunnel, keep opening the trap doors that Nancy can't go in over and over to eventually get a very interesting video. The Secret of Shadow Ranch There are no Easter Eggs in this game, although they were intended to be put in, as there is an award for finding one at the end of the game in the game's files, but it is not accessible in the game. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Click on the chattering teeth with eyes in Jane's room about ten times. You will get an egg! Click on them again and go to your room to set your clock to 6:00 PM (with the egg as your cursor). Then set your clock to 6:00 AM to have quite an interesting dream about a certain frog... With the egg as your cursor, click on the last button on the phone in Nancy's room to hear a very familiar voice (from Secret of Shadow Ranch). Secret of the Old Clock Straighten the painting in Emily's room about ten times to get a surprise! Danger by Design Flush the toilet in Dieter's darkroom about ten times. You will get an egg! After you have the egg and have looked at Jean's PDA, you will be able to call the other two numbers he has listed there! One is a sweet guitar riff, and the other is Morse Code for something like "Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!". Perhaps they heard the guitar? The numbers are 48-15-16-23-42 and 10-80-01-08-00. If you sign on to "Jane's Game Portal" before Heather needs you to beat the high score and before you look at Sonny's notes, you will get a visit from an old friend of Nancy's! ( Username: Carol Password: Rude) The Creature of Kapu Cave There are no Easter Eggs in this game, although the Super Snooper award is just for alternate prizes from Wiki Tiki. There is apparently a glitch that will obtain an egg but it will result in freezing or crashing. The White Wolf of Icicle Creek After the fishing shack has become inaccessible and Guadalupe has left, keep going into the bathroom until Nancy says "Call 1-555-MYSTICO and prepare to be amazed!". Do that. Ask him for everything but "something very special" to hear him mention a lot of cookies. When you're ready, ask him for something very special (you won't be able to ask him about the other things after that), and go back to the ice fishing shack. You will be able to fish for an egg! (In the Wii version, the egg will look like a fish once you catch it!) With the egg as your cursor, you will be able to enter the vacant room in the lodge - it's decorated with hens for laying Easter eggs and egg trees! Still holding the egg, set your alarm from a nighttime hour to a daytime hour to have a rather weird dream. Legend of the Crystal Skull While playing skeeball, turn all the blocks to hens and then into eyes. You'll get an egg as a prize! If you recreate symbols shown on Professor Hotchkiss's website on Renee's trunk, you will find an egg inside! The buttons to press, clockwise, are 3, 12, 13, 17, then 1 (top button), 2, 6, 9, and finally 3, 4, 11 and 14. The website is no longer available, but the image of the symbols that must be made is available on the right. At Zeke's, look a bit to the left of the mummy, but still inside its coffin. There will be a piece of paper with a story on it! Figure out which words rhyme with numbers and which words indicate numbers: Midday - 12, Heaven - 7, Great - 8, Fine - 9, Score - 4, and Fun - 1. Put these numbers into the clock in the hall in Bolet's mansion to get an egg out of it! The Phantom of Venice Use the bobby pin to unlock the door next to Colin. You will get an egg! Make a gelato cone with the colors of the Italian flag - green, white and red (click red, white, then green)! You will get an Italian egg! The Haunting of Castle Malloy Look at the book in Fiona's room. On the cover it has "LAPIN" as a solution to the lock on the rolltop desk in the tower. Enter that into the desk to get a printout of a fourth doll arrangement from within the rolltop lid. Arrange the dolls in the way described to obtain an egg! While playing darts, shoot all bullseyes until you have one point left, then shoot all of your darts out of the ring except for the last one. Shoot that one in the one point spot and you will get an egg! Turn the bottom stone on the pillar with the compartment in front of it to "Lughnasa". Turn the middle stone once and the top stone all the way around. The compartment should eventually open up revealing a sheet with the garden leprechauns on it. The numbers mean clock positions - turn each of the leprechauns to their respective positions at either 12, 3, 6 or 9 as according to the sheet. The gate will open up revealing that there was an Easter Egg inside the nest that was on the gate, which Nancy will get to take! Ransom of the Seven Ships Drive down the bottom road from the resort and past Shark's Cove. Go down the small path that has little patches of grass everywhere. You'll find an enclosed pit of sand with an egg just laying about! Using the previous egg, click on the right monkey that has the color shapes game. Win the game (you can't just click on the bottom left, you actually have to win) and an Easter egg will be one of your available prizes! Find all of the messages in the bottles in the ocean and they will create a segment from The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe when put together. The orange letters will spell out "Deep in sand near the sharks, seek this", and behind "this" is a drawing of an egg. Upon finding all of the pieces of paper, Nancy will be able to find an egg underwater with the metal detector, in the same area where the color sudoku puzzle box is! It's near the top right to the left of the shark. Warnings at Waverly Academy Line the four star tokens up in the column where there are four slots on the wall in the basement in the order of cat, bug, orangutan, and raven. The slots will fall back revealing an egg! Search for ISBN 4755568135314 in the library catalogue and you will be able to look at the book "Mid-Break at Waverly" on the shelf to the left while facing the door! Inside is an Easter Egg! This ISBN number is visible in Resorting to Danger!. When in the classroom, press the raven's eye thee times, its wing two times, and its tail once. The compartment will open up to reveal an egg! You can use these eggs to ask Leela to play air hockey and get an Easter-Egg-themed mallet! Trail of the Twister Buy the mystery box for $99.90 (9990 Pa Pennies). Inside will be a globe with three metal rotating twisters, and a token. You can use the token to watch the jackalope exhibit. After that ends, an egg will be dispensed out of the machine! You can also keep using the machine to hear different things. Can't earn Pa Pennies quick enough? Play Land Rush until you get to level 4. Then play level 4 again, but after you make your first move back out quickly before Sooners makes one. This way you can earn 245 or more each time! Leave some cheese for the mice after you've put some of them in the spring house. Come back later and they will have left an egg in its spot! Search around the spot the prairie dogs were in before Nancy moved them with the divining rod. Eventually you'll find an egg! Secrets Can Kill Remastered There is a number-to-letter code (A=1, 2=B) on the billboard to the right of the library that says cool, cool, pop, spot, grape. Enter it on the soda machine like you would enter the alarm and you will get an egg! Open Jake's puzzle box before you get the first symbol in the match box. You will get an egg! With both of these eggs are 80 quarters for Nancy's 80th anniversary, making 160 bonus quarters available! Also, after obtaining both eggs, a strange line appears in Nancy's journal: "I can't wait to go home and help my friends in the ..ERROR.." This most likely refers to the Clues Challenge in Alibi in Ashes. Shadow at the Water's Edge Print out the photo of the ghost at the photo booth. You will get an egg with the photo! Open the puzzle box again after you've gotten the computer password, but before you use it. There will be an egg in the box! Record an EVP in front of the lantern on the little island at the very front of the garden. Play it and you will hear "If a ghostly egg is what you seek, under the broken tile you must peek". Near the bath on the floor is a tile that is slightly darker than the others and is cracked. Underneath that is an egg! Put between 30 and 15 pachinko balls in the prize machine. The bottom right prize will become an egg, which will only cost one ball! You can use each of these eggs to skip one of Rentaro's puzzles! Also, holding any of them while clicking on the Avatars program will allow you to have more options! They are purple skin, purple eyes, pink hair (the ribbons for which are purple), a black skirt with purple leggings that are striped with two different shades, and a white shirt with a pink tie that has three white stars on it. All of these items (except the skin) can be seen in the mini game on Her Interactive's website. These options are available in both the Standard and Special Editions of the game. The Captive Curse In the passages, there is a panel with two keyholes. Put Karl's desk key in the left side and Anja's in the right side, and it will open revealing an egg! Dial MONSTER(6667837) on the phone in Nancy's room, and you will get a message saying "To find the egg, dig near the vegetable vampires fear!" Find a string of garlic in the woods and then dig in it with the scoop you found on the bench in the glass shop. You will find an egg! Layer all of the glass tiles on the puzzle box on top of each other in the upper right corner. You will find an egg covered in metal inside! Put it on the fire fingers on the bench in the glass shop, and then stick it through the glass to melt the metal off. Alibi in Ashes Open Brenda's makeup bag a couple of times. You will soon see an egg inside! After winning Number Punch, start playing it and press two, and then press all the prime numbers in numerical order from two! The order is 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41. You will get an egg as a prize! Enter "bnnydrv" (bunny drive) into the ticket shark and you will see a picture of car that was stopped for suspicious cargo...perhaps it was the Easter Bunny?﻿ Tomb of the Lost Queen Use the pickaxe on the vase in the antiquities tent with the bunny and the egg on it (you can not zoom in on it, you have to click on it with the pickaxe). You will find an egg inside! Put the four scarabs on the scarab puzzle in the corners of the puzzle. You will get an egg! Put either of the other two eggs in the hole in the mouse puzzle in the cat tomb. You will get another egg! The Deadly Device Press the pigeon button nine times in a row before solving its puzzle. It will lay an egg! Enter the binary code on Gray's shirt (from top to bottom - blank spaces and blue circles are red while white ones are blue), 172956, into Niko's desk drawer and an egg will appear inside! After viewing the coding on Ellie's computer, click on the vase in the lounge while coming out of Nancy's room. You will find an egg inside! In the Bonus Edition, play all of the notes on the Tesla coil keyboard from left to right and then back to the left after solving its puzzle. You will find an egg! Ghost of Thornton Hall Use the EMF reader when standing next to the first lamp on the wall in the stairway to the cellar. Then, click to the left of the lamp. You will be able to find an egg behind a brick! Open the coffin with the bird plate on it five times and an egg will be in the skeleton's eye! On Charlotte's jewelry box (this is only doable before solving the puzzle), press the tiles all the way down on the left, all the way across the bottom and all the way up the right. You will find an egg inside! Place all the eggs in Charlotte's little cabinet in her room and you will be able to read her Masquerade invitations! Also, in the Bonus Edition, you can place any of the eggs on the scale in the showroom to the right of the electricity book so that it moves and reveals a tractor phone charm! You would have to do this before placing the eggs in the cabinet, though. The Silent Spy Enter 4133 (Nancy's serial number in jail in Alibi in Ashes) into the safe in the hotel. You will find an egg inside! Open locker 44 three times. You will find an egg inside! Play FDCECABEEF on the bagpipes. You will find an egg! You can use any of these eggs to get a free train ticket! The Shattered Medallion Open the trash can/stove looking thing in the sheep shearing station five times. You will find an egg inside! If you win a Puzzle Palace game (Monster or Raid) five times, you will be rewarded with an egg! Click on the fire bowl in the cave with an Easter Egg before you light it. You will find another egg! In the Bonus Edition, click on the auction house while holding an Easter Egg. Another Easter Egg will be available for 30 points! You can use any of these eggs to add points to your team on the scoreboard! Labyrinth of Lies Click on the fruit tree near the pool many times and you will get an egg! Use the blacklight on Charon's lantern and you will find an egg in it! Spell "Athena" (ΑΘΗΝΑ) on the door in the secret passageway to the workshop and you will find an egg! Sea of Darkness On the triangle puzzle box in the Captain's quarters, get the triangles and the bottom corner up and an egg will appear. Open the alarm box in the wheelhouse several times until an egg appears. Fill up the turimuttor trays with puffins. A chicken will cluck. Then, look in the cello to find an egg. In the Bonus Edition, go to the ice caves past the first wall that you broke and turn left at some point. You should see a dead end with bright white ice on the wall and darker ice under it. Use the hook on the darker ice to find an egg. These Eggs may be used to get a free item from the gift shop (except for the sword). Category:Extras Category:Browse